こころ
by ciocarlie
Summary: "Kau mengenal baik Giotto-san..." "Aku pernah tidur dengannya..." Pernyataan yang sudah cukup membuat Tsuna kelabakan dan 'cukup' panik. Apa hubungan antara para robot dan juga Primo Vongola dan juga Primo Cavallone itu? /Chapter 3, Their Name—Update!
1. Chapter 1

Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

—

**こころ**

—_I don't know the reason why I live__—_

D18, 8059, 6927

(PrimoCavaxAlaude, UgetsuG, DaemonGio)

Warning: semi-AU, OOC, OC, still Yaoi

—

**Ia tidak memiliki sesuatu yang seharusnya dimiliki semua orang...**

"Tunggu—" lelaki berambut cokelat itu tampak bingung melihat seseorang yang ada di depannya, "—kau bilang, kau tidak bisa merasakan apapun?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun—hanya bayangan wajah seseorang yang selalu memenuhi ingatanku..."

"Walaupun menggunakan ekspresi seperti ini—aku merasa hanya mengubah mimik wajahku—" menutup matanya yang menatap kearah langit, "—aku tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya hati..."

**Hanya ada satu hal yang dipegang teguh oleh mereka...**

"Aku—tidak, kami lahir untuk melindungi Vongola Guardian—" mereka berenam tampak menatap Tsuna dan yang lainnya, "—walaupun tubuh ini harus hancur, akan kami lakukan karena kami memang harus melindungi kalian apapun yang terjadi..."

"Tidak bisakah kau membuatku tampak lemah, Herbivore— apa-apa..."

"Kalau sampai kau terbunuh—untuk apa aku ada di sampingmu?"

**Konflik batin antara mereka tampaknya membuat mereka hampir terpecah belah...**

"Kyouya, kalau kau memang tidak mencintaiku katakan sekarang—" pria berambut pirang itu berteriak diatas atap tempat mereka selalu bertemu, "—katakan kalau kau tidak mencintaiku!"

"Hayato—"

"Cukup—kau harusnya mengerti, aku dan kau tidak akan mungkin bisa bersama—Takeshi..."

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu tampak terdiam—berbaring diatas lantai yang dingin dengan sebuah trident yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari pipinya. Diatasnya, tampak seorang pemuda berambut biru panjang—yang ia cintai, yang mencintainya.

"Kenapa—" menatap senyuman sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu, yang bahkan saat ini hanya tinggal ia gerakkan trident ke tubuhnya. Entah kenapa air mata yang jatuh di pipinya yang pucat, keluar dari matanya, "—kenapa kau tersenyum..."

"Jangan menangis—Mukuro..."

**Ditengah perpecahan itu, sebuah rahasia besar terungkap...**

"Aku ingat—" menatap kearah Tsuna, ia mencengkram bajunya dibagian dada. Menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, "—semuanya, aku bisa mengingatnya..."

"Aku diciptakan hanya karena satu alasan..."

Tertarik? ;) Mind to Review~?


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

—

**こころ**

—_I don't know the reason why I live__—_

D18, 8059, 6927

(PrimoCavaxAlaude, UgetsuG, DaemonGio)

Warning: semi-AU, OOC, OC, still Yaoi

—

'Ketika ia menutup matanya, tidak akan pernah bangun lagi—'

'Ketika sebelumnya ia memintaku untuk tersenyum—tetapi sampai akhir aku tidak pernah bisa tersenyum...'

'Entah kenapa saat itu—seakan-akan ada lubang yang menganga di dadaku...'

"Kau mirip sekali dengannya—" tangan itu mengelus pipi pucatnya yang dingin itu. Senyuman itu tampak tercermin diwajahnya sama seperti biasanya. Tetapi saat ini, sosoknya yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur membuat senyumannya tidak bisa menenangkan hatinya seperti biasa.

Tubuh yang duduk disampingnya—berambut panjang berwarna krem itu tampak hanya diam. Tatapannya datar dan kosong, membiarkan pemuda itu memegang pipinya—sekaligus mengelus pelan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau sedih karena ia sudah tidak ada...?"

"Emosi tidak ditemukan—hanya bisa memasukkan arti dari sedih itu sendiri," nada yang datar dan temporer—tidak ada intonasinya. Senyuman itu memudar sedikit menatap kearah perempuan itu. Tangannya yang kurus berpindah memegang tangan gadis itu, mengecup pelan tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu selamanya—tidak bisa menggantikan sosoknya disampingmu," cairan bening tampak keluar dari matanya—membentuk sungai kecil diatas pipi pemuda itu, "sepertinya bahkan ia belum bisa menyempurnakanmu—memberikanmu emosi dan juga hati didalam dirimu..."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan emosi—asalkan semua tugas dan juga perintah darimu dan master bisa dipenuhi itu sudah cukup..."

"Suatu saat—kau pasti mengerti, dan kuharap saat itu kau masih mengingatku—"

—**こころ****—**

"Apakah bisa kau perbaiki Romario?"

Suara yang familiar—suara yang ia kenal. Terdengar deru mesin, dan juga suara beberapa orang lainnya yang mengelilinginya. Membuka matanya perlahan—melihat beberapa kabel yang terpasang di tubuhnya dan menyambung kesebuah alat besar yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Ia sudah merespon—walaupun ini sudah dibuat beratus tahun yang lalu, entah bagaimana masih bisa merespon alat-alat ini," laki-laki berkumis hitam dengan kacamata hitam yang diketahui bernama Romario tampak berdiri di sebrang kaca yang menghubungkan antara tempatnya dan juga tempat Romario beserta beberapa orang lainnya.

"Ah ia membuka matanya—" pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka pintu ruangan dan tampak mendekati tubuh itu—tubuh seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna krem, "—bagaimana keadaanmu?"

...

"Apakah ia merespon suara Romario?"

"Seharusnya sudah bisa—karena saya sudah memback up semua datanya boss," berbicara pada sang capofamiglia Cavallone yang ada dihadapannya—Dino Cavallone yang masih menatap kearah perempuan itu.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan programnya?" Memakai sebuah tangan besi, mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaan perempuan itu.

"Tunggu—" Dino menatap kearah lengan gadis itu—melihat sebuah panel berbentuk sebuah lambang. Lambang yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat, didalam tubuh perempuan itu, "—aku tahu lambang ini..."

...

"Romario, siapkan mobil dan pesawat sekarang juga—aku harus ke Jepang untuk bertemu dengan Tsuna..."

—**こころ****—**

Pagi itu, Dino Cavallone sang Capofamiglia Cavallone tampak berjalan disekitar ruangan bawah tanah markasnya yang sudah berdiri sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Sudah lama tidak berada disana—awalnya hanya ingin membersihkan sekaligus mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu yang disembunyikan di markas Cavallone ini selama beratus tahun yang lalu.

Menurut buku yang ia dapatkan sih—

Dan saat ini, pria berusia 32 tahun itu tampak mencoba untuk memasuki ruangan terdalam dari markasnya itu dengan sebuah buku yang ia pegang ditangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya tampak memegang sebuah senter. Beberapa kali terbatuk tidak akan membuatnya pantang untuk mundur dan menghentikan penyelidikan ini.

_'Aku tidak menyangka kalau ia akan bisa mengerjakan semua itu—'_

_'Siapa yang menyangka kalau hanya dengan sebuah flame bongkahan besi yang berbentuk menyerupai manusia itu bisa bergerak layaknya manusia biasa—'_

_'Mereka bergerak sesuai dengan perintah dari yang mereka anggap master—melayani layaknya pelayan yang loyal...'_

_'Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka tetaplah sebuah benda mati—tidak memiliki satu hal yang dimiliki manusia...'_

_'Mereka tidak memiliki—'_

"Hm—tulisannya tidak terbaca—"

"Boss awas!"

GEDUBRAK!

Terlalu terfokus pada buku yang ada ditangan kirinya—tidak melihat sebuah tangga yang cukup tinggi didepannya. Sukses membuat Dino terjatuh dari tangganya hingga bawah.

"A—aduh," Dino memegangi kepala belakangnya. Menatap kedalam ruangan yang gelap dengan debu yang berterbangan dimana-mana. Menatap kearah salah satu sisi dindingnya, terdapat sebuah potret foto dalam bingkai yang besar. Sosok lelaki berambut hitam yang mirip dengannya, "dia—"

Berjalan menghampiri foto itu, mencoba untuk melihat seluruh bagian dari foto yang ada disana. Hingga menemukan sebuah tonjolan berbentuk lambang Cavallone disana. Entah digerakkan oleh apa—Dino menatap dan tangannya bergerak menaruh cincinnya dilubang itu yang ternyata pas ukurannya.

"Boss—kau tidak apa-apa?" Romario yang menyusul tampak melihat Dino yang terdiam disana. Menatap kearah lantai bawah setelah mendengar suara retakan keras, ternyata lantai bawah langsung runtuh begitu juga dengan Dino yang terjatuh kebawah, "boss!"

"A—ah, hari ini aku benar-benar sial," Dino melihat sekelilingnya, sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan sebuah tabung yang berisi air—persis dengan penjara vendice. Didalamnya, sosok seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna krem itu tampak menutup matanya, seakan tertidur dan tampak seakan tidak bernafas didalam air itu.

"Boss kau tidak apa-apa!" Romario segera menyuruh beberapa orang membawakan tali untuk menyelamatkan Dino. Dan dengan segera ia turun karena melihat sang boss hanya diam dan berdiri disana.

"Romario, kau tahu tempat ini?"

"Bahkan kami tidak pernah tahu kalau lantai itu akan ambruk," melihat kearah sosok tubuh yang ada didepan mereka, Romario mencoba mengecek keadaan disana, "siapa dia?"

"Entahlah—tetapi kenapa aku merasa ia mirip seseorang ya," Dino masih menatap kearah sosok tubuh itu sebelum berjalan dan mencoba mengeluarkannya, "bantu aku Romario..."

"Apa tidak apa-apa boss—Tidak berbahaya?"

"Aku hanya merasa—ia tidak berbahaya..."

—**こころ****—**

Jepang—tepatnya di markas Vongola tampak kegiatan yang berlangsung seperti biasa. Beberapa anak buah tampak berkeliaran juga disana, mencoba untuk mengawasi keadaan markas. Termasuk juga sang Cloud Guardian Vongola—Hibari Kyouya yang baru saja menjalankan misi dan pulang masih dengan pakaian penuh dengan bercak darah.

"Se—selamat malam Kyo-san," beberapa anak buah Vongola tampak memberikan salam pada Hibari dengan takut-takut. Hibari sendiri tidak terlalu menanggapinya dan segera menuju keruangannya.

Membuka pintu untuk menemukan ruangan kerjanya yang selalu kosong itu—sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang melingkarkan tangannya dilehernya.

"Kyou~ya~"

DHUAK!

Dan satu pukulan tonfa langsung melayang dan tepat mengenai orang yang memeluknya sembarangan itu. Tidak perlu berbalik—ia sudah hafal dengan suaranya dan ia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan dan duduk dikursi yang ada didekatnya.

"Ow—kenapa kau memukulku tiba-tiba Kyouya?"

"Karena kau memelukku tiba-tiba—" Hibari melepaskan jas hitamnya yang terkena noda merah darah, melonggarkan kemeja miliknya. Duduk dengan memangku sebelah kakinya, menatap Dino yang tadi memeluknya dengan tatapan dingin, "—jadi, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau memelukku tiba-tiba Don Cavallone?"

"A—akukan hanya merindukanmu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah," Dino berdiri dan membenahi bajunya. Dari balik tubuh tingginya tampak sosok tubuh perempuan—yang sebenarnya adalah robot itu duduk disebuah kursi roda yang didorong oleh Romario. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya—Hibari tampak menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada menunggu penjelasan Dino.

"Di—dia bukan siapa-siapa kok, aku kemari karena ingin bertemu dengan Tsuna!" Dino mencoba untuk menjelaskannya, tetapi tidak digubris oleh Hibari yang masih menatapnya, "dia bukan manusia asli Kyouya, dia hanya robot kok—"

...

"Lalu kenapa kau malah kemari? Bukannya menemui Sawada Tsunayoshi itu—" memutar kursinya membelakangi Dino, tidak menatap kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Y—yah, itu karena Tsuna tidak ada, dan aku ingin bertemu denganmu..."

...

"Hmph, kau sudah melihatku sekarang pergilah—"

"Kyouya—" wajah Dino berubah menjadi serius dan menatap punggung Hibari, "—apakah memang tidak bisa, kita—"

"Keluarlah Haneuma..."

...

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi," tersenyum tipis dan berjalan keluar dari tempatnya. Sementara Hibari, hanya bisa terdiam—memegangi dahinya dan menutup matanya seakan memikirkan sesuatu saat itu.

—**こころ****—**

"Aku tidak jadi meminjamnya deh—" Dino berjalan mengelilingi markas Vongola sambil terlihat kecewa dan menghela nafas berat. Melihat kearah sosok yang ada diatas kursi roda, ia baru menyadari sesuatu, "—ah, benar juga...kau mirip dengan Kyouya..."

"Kalau saja Kyouya perempuan sepertimu—pasti semuanya tidak akan seperti ini," mengelus rambut krem milik perempuan itu dan berjalan kembali menuju keruangan Tsuna.

BUGH!

"Ah—"

"Ah, maafkan aku—" melihat kearah orang yang ditabrak olehnya, salah satu dari dua Mist Guardian Vongola—Chrome Dokuro atau sekarang lebih sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Nagi.

"Dino-san, tidak apa-apa—" Dino membantu Chrome untuk berdiri dan tersenyum kearahnya, "—anda ingin bertemu dengan Boss?"

"Ya—tetapi sepertinya ia tidak ada..."

"Sebenarnya boss dan juga Gokudera Hayato sedang berada di markas lama yang ada di Italia—mereka akan kembali 1 minggu lagi," Chrome menjelaskan keadaan di markas pada Dino.

"Eh—mendadak sekali, memang ada apa?"

"Sepertinya—karena boss menemukan sebuah catatan dari Primo Vongola, membuatnya penasaran dan berangkat kemarin malam..."

"Catatan?"

"Lalu—siapa perempuan manis itu? Kekasihmu Dino-san?" Tertawa kecil dan menatap sosok itu, Dino hanya tertawa kecil dan menatap kearah tubuh besi itu.

"Aku tidak tahu—tetapi ia robot kok, bukan manusia," jawab Dino.

"Eh? Tidak terlihat seperti robot—apakah ia belum bisa bergerak?"

"Belum—makanya aku ingin meminta bantuan Tsuna dan sebenarnya ingin meminta bantuan Kyouya juga—" menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal, "—oh lalu dimana yang lainnya?"

"Kalau Yamamoto sedang berada di markas Varia untuk bertemu Squallo-san, lalu Sasagawa-san sedang berada di Namimori, Lambo-kun berada ditempat I-Pin, dan Mukuro-sama—entah kenapa ia pergi ke Vendice—"

"Vendice? Untuk apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu—" Chrome menggeleng pelan ketika Dino menanyakan itu.

—**こころ****—**

Di markas Vongola Italia—tampak Tsuna dan juga Gokudera yang berjalan menelusuri markas yang sudah berdiri sejak zaman Primo itu. Membuka sebuah pintu yang tampak sudah lama tidak dibuka itu—menemukan sebuah tangga menuju ke ruangan bawah tanah.

"Benar kau ingin menyelidikinya Juudaime?" Gokudera tampak menatap kearah Tsuna yang sudah resmi menjadi Don Vongola 2 tahun yang lalu sejak usianya 24 tahun, "belum tentu catatan itu benar—karena yang aku tahu manusia baru bisa menciptakan robot—atau apapun yang mirip seperti itu, beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu bukan beratus tahun yang lalu..."

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan semua ini Gokudera-kun—"

_'Awalnya, mungkin karena sesuatu yang membuatku berfikir untuk membenci diriku saat ini...'_

_'Hanya karena satu hal yang sebenarnya sepele, tetapi tidak akan bisa diwujudkan—hampir saja terjadi perpecahan di Vongola...'_

_'Atau mungkin, bisa dikatakan sudah terjadi—dan aku hanya bisa melakukan satu hal...'_

_'Aku mengerti—semua yang aku lakukan ini sama saja seperti menghidupkan benda mati. Dan jika ini diketahui oleh orang lain—aku takut akan banyak yang menyalahgunakannya...'_

_'Beberapa penelitian yang dibuat oleh G—hingga menciptakan 'mereka'...'_

_'Jika aku sudah tidak berada di dunia ini—maka saat itu mereka akan 'mati' hingga suatu saat penerusku yang aku akui akan menemukan mereka dan 'menghidupkan' mereka kembali...'_

"Semua markas Vongola di Jepang sudah diperiksa dan tidak ada apapun—dan hanya tinggal tempat ini yang belum diperiksa," Tsuna tampak memeriksa dengan serius setiap tempat disekitarnya, "kalau tidak ada—baru aku akan menyerah mencarinya..."

"Apa yang membuat anda ingin melihat sesuatu yang ditulis oleh primo?"

...

"Hanya ingin—memastikan sesuatu..."

"Juudaime?"

"U—uwaaa!" Karena gelap dan juga tidak konsentrasi dengan bawah, Tsuna menginjam sebuah kayu yang rapuh, menyebabkan lantai dibawahnya runtuh.

"Juudaime! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A—aduh," memegang kepala belakangnya, Tsuna mencoba melihat sekitarnya. Sebuah ruangan dengan cat putih dan dua buah kaca yang berada berhadapan dan menghubungkan ke ruangan lainnya.

"Juudaime!" Melompat turun kebawah, mencoba mengecek keadaan Tsuna, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Go—gokudera-kun, mereka ini apa..." Melihat kearah dua buah tabung dilain sisi, tampak sosok tubuh perempuan berambut merah panjang dan di sisi lain tampak sosok berambut kuning panjang bergelombang disana.

"Jadi mereka yang—"

—**こころ****—**

Memegang cincin berlambang mist guardian Vongola—tampak sosok Rokudo Mukuro yang berdiri didepan penjara miliknya—bekas miliknya yang sudah kosong dan hanya tabung berisi air. Memegang tabung itu—menutup mata heterochromenya.

_'Kau melupakan tujuan utamamu—'_

Sudah beberapa hari ini—selalu mimpi yang sama yang selalu ia jumpai. Sosok yang pernah merebut tubuhnya—hampir membuat sang Don Vongola membunuhnya saat itu. Dalam mimpinya—Daemon Spade tampak berada disebuah tempat yang berupa padang rumput luas bersama dengan seorang gadis yang mirip dengannya—tidak, mirip dengannya dan juga Nagi.

"Aku merasa selalu melihat gadis itu—setiap berada dalam alam mimpiku, bahkan sebelum aku bertemu dengan Chrome," Mukuro memegang tabung itu dengan tangannya yang memegang cincin Vongola itu. Tiba-tiba tabung itu bergerak keatas—menampakkan satu lagi ruangan yang ditempati sosok berambut biru muda yang memiliki model sama seperti Nagi, "—dia..."

—**こころ****—**

"Aku melihat lambang yang sama dilengan robot ini, jadi aku ingin mencobanya—" Dino berada diruangan Hibari mencoba membujuknya yang masih membelakanginya, "—kumohon Kyouya, aku ingin kau memasukkan cincin Vongolamu kedalam panel itu..."

...

"Apakah ada keuntungan dariku melakukan itu?"

"Tidak ada—tetapi bukankah mengetahui sesuatu yang menarik itu cukup menghibur?" Dino masih mencoba membujuk Hibari.

...

"Sparring denganku ditambah hamburger selama 1 bulan penuh—"

"Baiklah," Dino hanya tertawa dan mengangkat tangan kanannya membentuk 'peace'. Hibari hanya menghela nafas—mencoba berjalan dan berjongkok didepan tubuh perempuan itu, memasukkan cincin kedalam panel itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba flame keluar dari tubuhnya tanpa bisa dikontrol. Diserap begitu saja kedalam tubuh berbahan besi itu. Bahkan Hibari tidak bisa melawan kekuatannya—dan flamenya tampak terserap cukup banyak sebelum menghilang kembali.

"Kyo—Kyouya kau tidak apa!" Dino menghampiri Hibari yang hampir ambruk itu, sementara tubuh wanita itu tampak bergerak perlahan—menatap kearah Dino dan juga Hibari. Mata abu-abunya tampak kosong dan terdiam sejenak.

"όταν η φλόγα έχει ήδη εμφανιστεί, θα αγωνιστώ σε σας για να δείτε πόσο ισχυρή θα είναι" Berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak bisa dimengerti, ia mengeluarkan sebuah senjata yang tidak asing lagi bagi Hibari maupun Dino—borgol milik Alaude, setidaknya mirip.

"_Guardian di Nuvuola—must die..._"

—**To be Continue—**

Review? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**Title :** こころ

**Rated :** T

**Genre :**Angst / Romance

**Pairing :**D18, 6918, 8059, PrimoCavaxAlaude, SpadeGio (slight SpadeElena), UgetsuG.

**Warning :**Abal, gaje, shounen ai, typo bertebaran, OOC pastinya…

.

Chapter 3, Their Name

.

Yamamoto tampak sedang bersama dengan Squallo berlatih di sebuah hutan yang berada di dekat markas Varia. Suara tebasan dan juga pertemuan antara dua pedang menjadi penghias dari keheningan yang melanda hutan itu.

DHUAK!

"VOOI! KALAU KAU MEMANG TIDAK MEMILIKI NIAT UNTUK BERTARUNG SEBAIKNYA KAU PERGI SAJA BRENGSEK!" Squallo tampak marah setelah berhasil menendang Yamamoto yang tampaknya tidak fokus dengan latihan mereka, "VOI YAMAMOTO!" berteriak kembali setelah mendapatkan fakta bahwa Yamamoto tidak menjawabnya.

"Squallo, kau bisa membantuku?" suara Yamamoto tampak terdengar dan membuat Squallo mengangkat alisnya sebelah sebelum akhirnya berjalan dan menghampiri Yamamoto yang sedang terduduk dan menatap kearah depan—di sebuah bangunan yang berada di antara markas Varia dan Vongola—yang sudah lama terkunci dan tidak terpakai lagi.

Terima kasih untuk serangan Squallo yang menjebolkan pintunya…

"Ap—" Squallo terkejut, bagaimana tidak saat melihat sebuah tabung kaca berisikan sosok seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang tampak menutup matanya. Menggunakan kimono putih dan tampak tenang walaupun tidak ada alat bantu pernafasan untuknya bernafas di dalam air, "—voi, siapa dia?"

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu tadi," Yamamoto mendekat, menyentuh tabung itu sebelum kalung Vongola Gearnya bereaksi dan menyinari tabung itu. Kaca itu semakin lama semakin retak, hingga akhirnya pecah dan membuat tubuh gadis itu terjatuh begitu saja dan langsung ditangkap oleh Yamamoto.

"VOI! Apa-apaan tadi?"

"Tidak tahu—tetapi, rasanya tubuhnya dingin sekali," Yamamoto yang menyentuh tubuh itu tampak bingung, sementara Squallo juga mencoba menyentuh kulit perempuan itu sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Mengetuk tubuh perempuan itu untuk menimbulkan bunyi nyaring seperti mengetuk besi.

"VOI! Dia ini robot!"

…

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi—" menghela nafas dan menatap kearah ruangan yang hancur saat itu. Dino, tampak memegangi bahunya yang terluka cukup parah, dan Hibari yang tampak berdiri membelakanginya serta robot perempuan berambut krem yang tampak terbaring tidak bergerak, "gerakannya tiba-tiba saja terhenti—sesaat setelah serangan mengenaiku…"

…Flash Back…

Dino tampak mencoba untuk menghentikan apa yang ada di depannya saat ini. Hibari yang sedang bertarung dengan seorang robot perempuan pengguna cloud flame dan juga senjata yang mirip dengan sang Cloud Guardian Primo—Alaude.

Yang lebih mencengangkan, sepertinya Hibari terjebak dan tertekan oleh robot itu. Beberapa serangan mengenainya, sementara serangan Hibari tidak berarti—tentu karena ia robot yang memiliki tubuh keras. Serangan tonfa Hibari tidak akan mungkin melukainya.

DHUAK!

"Kyouya!" Dino tampak terkejut saat Hibari terlempar dan menabrak sisi tembok di ruangannya hingga hancur. Berdecak kesal, ia hanya bisa menatap cemas Hibari, fikirannya berkecamuk—antara ingin menolong tetapi tentu Hibari tidak akan mau ditolong, atau membiarkannya saja dengan resiko Hibari akan terluka parah.

"Tch—apa yang kufikirkan," Dino dengan segera bergerak dan mencoba untuk menghalangi sang robot yang tampak akan melancarkan serangan langsung menuju ke Hibari dengan borgolnya. Hibari tidak sempat bereaksi saat asap karena benturan itu menghalangi pandangannya. Tetapi, saat serangan itu akan mengenainya—dengan segera Dino berada di depan Hibari untuk melindunginya.

Tetapi nahas, serangan borgol sukses melukai lengan Dino cukup dalam hingga mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit. Baik Hibari maupun sosok gadis itu tampak terkejut, gerakan robot itu terhenti saat melihat Dino yang menyerengit sakit sambil memegang tangan gadis itu.

"Миссия—не удалось," lagi-lagi bahasa yang asing terdengar di telinga Hibari dan Dino sebelum mata itu kembali tertutup walaupun tidak sempurna dan limbung.

…

"Kyouya, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Dino menatap Hibari yang sudah melancarkan serangan tatapan mautnya pada Dino. Menelan ludah dalam-dalam dan tersenyum gugup, menggaruk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya, "K—Kyouya?"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu—kenapa kau menghentikannya…"

"A—aku hanya ingin melindungimu!" Dino tampak protes mendengar perkataan dari Hibari. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah melindungi orang yang menurutnya penting—dan itu adalah Hibari.

"Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu—aku bukan herbivore lemah," menatap dari sudut bahunya, Hibari tampak menatap dingin Dino, "lagipula kau sudah bukan tutorku lagi. Aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi denganmu…"

"Kyouya—" Dino menatap Hibari yang tidak menatapnya lagi. Perkataannya cukup untuk membuat raut wajah Dino berubah sedih dan melupakan luka yang ada di bahunya, "aku tidak mungkin melupakan—"

"HIEE! Pekerjaanku bertambah lagi!" suara yang tampak familiar itu membuat Dino dan Hibari menoleh untuk menemukan Tsuna serta Gokudera yang shock melihat ruangan yang tampak seperti baru saja diterjang badai, "Dino-san, Hibari-san! Sudah kubilang jangan berlatih di dalam ruangan bukan?"

"Tsuna—ini bukan mau kami," Dino mencoba untuk menenangkan adik seperguruannya itu yang panik dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Dino bisa merasakannya, markas hancur sama dengan segunung laporan yang menanti, "sebenarnya—"

Tsuna tampak melihat bagaimana hasil dari kerusakan itu, hingga mata hazelnya tampak menangkap sosok gadis yang mirip dengan Alaude itu. Alisnya bertaut, ia menemukan sesosok robot yang mirip dengan Giotto serta G, sementara sekarang ia melihat robot yang mirip dengan Alaude.

Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan?

"Ini bukan kebetulan dame-Tsuna—" Tsuna menatap kearah belakang menemukan sang tutor yang tampak berdiri dan baru saja menutup sambungan handphone yang ada di tangan kanannya, "—aku mendapatkan informasi dari Mukuro, dan juga Yamamoto. Mereka menemukan android yang sama seperti yang kalian temukan…"

"Kalian?" Dino menatap Tsuna dan juga Gokudera yang masih shock dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

…

"Ini benar-benar—kebetulan yang mengerikan," Dino, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, dan juga Mukuro tampak menatap lima sosok yang ada di depan mereka. Lima gadis android yang ada di depan mereka, yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan sosok mereka selain Dino.

"Bukan kebetulan—" Reborn yang tampak menatap layar saat Shouichi dan juga Spanner mencoba untuk menganalisa mereka semua, "—catatan yang kalian temukan, selain Dino. Aku menemukannya dan memecahnya menurut tulisan dari pendahulu kalian…"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu Reborn?"

"Kalian fikir aku tidak tahu masalah internal diantara kalian? Ditambah dengan masalah Hibari dengan Dino—" Reborn menatap dingin kearah enam orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja, "bagaimana Shouichi?"

"Ini luar biasa—" Shouichi mencoba untuk menganalisa setiap bagian dari dalam robot itu untuk menemukan komponen yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu rumit, "—kalau mengingat mereka dibuat pada zaman Primo yang berarti kira-kira berusia 400 tahun, sirkuit yang mereka miliki harusnya ditemukan beberapa ratus tahun setelah masa mereka…"

"Kau bisa menganalisanya?"

"Ya—tidak cukup rumit, hanya saja—" Shouchi menatap sebuah bagian dari sirkuit itu dan menatap kearah Spanner, "—kau sudah bisa menganalisa bagian itu Spanner?"

"Tidak, apapun yang aku lakukan—sepertinya system kita bahkan tidak bisa mendeteksinya," Spanner mengemut permen lolipopnya itu dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil menghela nafas, "benar-benar aneh, padahal ini adalah mesin yang cukup sederhana di seluruh bagiannya kecuali bagian itu…"

"Mungkin inilah yang membuatnya bisa mengeluarkan flame—seperti pada kasus Hibari, ataupun merespon semua cincin Vongola yang kalian miliki, yang sekarang berubah menjadi Vongola Gear—" semuanya menatap kearah Vongola Gearnya, kecuali Mukuro dan juga Hibari.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai—" menghela nafas dan menjauhi layar, mendekati Reborn, "—milik Hibari-san, sepertinya kunci untuk mengatur flame yang terserap sedikit rusak, hingga membuatnya dalam keadaan tidak terkendali seperti itu…"

"Alirkan flame kalian—seperti yang dilakukan Hibari," Reborn tampak menatap tajam kelima guardian Vongola itu, "yang menolak, aku tidak akan segan menembak kalian…"

Mengangguk—pada akhirnya mereka berjalan ke masing-masing sosok android itu dan menutup mata mereka, mengeluarkan flame yang bersinkronasi dengan Vongola Gear mereka dan memunculkan sebuah cahaya yang berbentuk lambang Vongola, menabrak ukiran lambang Vongola yang ada di tubuh android itu.

…

Baik Dino maupun Reborn tampak terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu. Cahaya perlahan menghilang dan suasana masih hening hingga suara bumi yang berputarpun terdengar.

"EXTREEEEME!" terima kasih untuk Ryouhei yang tiba-tiba datang dan memecahkan suasana tegang dan hening diantara semua orang di sana. Tampak berhenti di depan pintu dan menatap semua orang disana yang memberikan tatapan seram kearahnya, "eh, ada apa?"

"Berisik—" suara yang asing terdengar bagi keempat guardian Vongola, Reborn, dan juga kedua mekanik Vongola itu tampak membuat mereka menautkan kedua alisnya. Ketika berbalik, tampak perempuan berambut krem yang mirip dengan Hibari itu bangkit dan menatap Ryouhei, "—aku akan menghukummu karena mengganggu ketenangan…"

…

'_Bahkan sifatnya mirip dengan Hibari-san!'_

"E—EXTREME! Aku tidak tahu kalau Hibari punya adik perempuan!" Ryouhei masih saja berteriak dan mendapatkan lemparan tonfa dari Hibari yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menghajarnya yang berisik.

"Aku tidak punya adik perempuan—jangan bercanda herbivore," mengambil kembali tonfanya dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu meninggalkan keempat guardian Vongola, seorang Don Cavallone, lima android, satu Arcobalenno dan juga dua mekanik Vongola.

"Dimana ini—" suara lainnya terdengar dan saat ini gadis berambut kuning panjang itu tampak membuka matanya dan menampakkan iris berwarna biru laut. Kali ini Tsuna yang tampak bereaksi dan menatap android yang mirip dengannya itu.

…

"Menganalisa—" menatap seluruh orang yang ada disana, terfokus pada Tsuna yang masih menatap mata birunya saat itu, "—Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

"Ba—bagaimana ia bisa tahu?"

"Program miliknya—tetapi hanya bisa menganalisa flame yang sama dengan miliknya, dan hanya sebatas informasi nama saja," Spanner menatap layar yang masih menganalisa apapun yang terjadi pada gadis itu, "—tunggu dulu…"

Gadis itu menatap kearah Mukuro yang saat itu sedikit tersentak karena tatapannya yang mirip dengan tatapan Tsuna saat berada dalam HDWM.

"Guardiano di Nebbia—Rokudo Mukuro…"

"Kau bilang ia hanya bisa menganalisa flame yang sama dengan milik mereka bukan?" Reborn menatap Spanner yang tampak mengetik sesuatu saat itu.

"Bagian itu—" menunjuk bagian yang tidak bisa ia analisa saat tadi, "—ia membuat mereka bisa mendeteksi satu macam flame lagi, dan untuk milik Sawada Tsunayoshi, sepertinya mendeteksi keberadaan Mist Flame…"

Seluruh android yang ada di sana tampak bergerak dan menatap para pemilik flame yang sama dengan mereka.

"Kalian bisa memperkenalkan nama kalian bukan?" Tsuna mencoba untuk tenang dan menatap kelima android itu. Berharap mereka mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna.

"Kami tidak memiliki nama—" kali ini gadis berambut magenta panjang yang menjawab, "—kami hanyalah sebuah 'benda' bukanlah manusia…"

"Haha—begitulah, nama kami dikunci saat pencipta kami membuat kami," gadis berambut hitam panjang tampak melanjutkannya. Tawanya memang mirip dengan Yamamoto, tetapi tampak lebih datar dan tanpa emosi.

"Kerahasiaan tetaplah yang utama," gadis berambut krem tampak menambahkan sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menutup matanya.

"Nfufu~ yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah menjalankan tugas yang diberikan pencipta kami," kali ini perempuan berambut biru pucat tampak tertawa yang sangat familiar di telinga semua guardian disana.

'_Bagus sekali—dua Mukuro…'_

"Tugas?"

"Kami diciptakan untuk melindungi kalian semua," gadis berambut kuning itu tampak tersenyum kearah Tsuna yang wajahnya sedikit memerah karena itu, "kami adalah android yang dirancang untuk melindungi para guardian Vongola terpilih yang ditunjuk oleh para master kami…"

…

"Sampai semuanya selesai kuanalisa, kalian harus menjaga mereka—" Reborn menatap semua guardian dan juga android yang mirip mereka, yang sudah diperbolehkan untuk bergerak keluar dari ruangan mesin, "—tetapi, ada pembagian khusus untuk kalian…"

"Pembagian khusus?"

"Kau—" menunjuk android yang mirip dengan Tsuna, "—akan dijaga oleh Mukuro…"

"E—eh, Reborn!" Tsuna tampak akan protes sebelum tatapan tajam menusuk kedalam dada Tsuna dan membuatnya terdiam.

"Kufufu~ Arcobaleno, pembagian macam apa itu?"

"Ini berguna untuk menyelesaikan masalah internal kalian—protes, aku akan menembak kalian saat itu juga," Reborn menoleh kembali, kali ini kepada gadis berambut magenta, "kau—ikut dengan Yamamoto Takeshi…"

"Ahahaha, sudah lama tidak memainkan permainanmu!"

"Lalu kau, kuserahkan pada Dino—" Dino yang sedaritadi tampak duduk tenang dan juga damai sambil meminum teh yang ada di atas meja kecil tampak terkejut hingga menyemburkan teh miliknya. Menatap Reborn tidak percaya, "kenapa, lagipula ia ditemukan di markasmu bukan?"

"Tetapi—"

"Protes?"

"—ti-tidak Reborn-sama…"

"Bagus—" kali ini matanya tampak tertuju pada gadis berambut biru pucat, "—kau akan ikut dengan dame-Tsuna. Lalu kau akan ikut dengan Gokudera…"

…Gokudera's Side…

"Walaupun Reborn-san yang meminta, agak aneh melihat perempuan yang akan tinggal denganku," Gokudera tampak bergumam pelan. Sesampainya di kamarnya setelah dengan paksaan Reborn menyuruh mereka semua mengehntikan pekerjaannya, pada akhirnya ia harus berurusan dengan android wanita berambut hitam panjang itu. Melirik gadis itu yang tampak diam saja sambil senyum-senyum seperti Yamamoto malah membuat Gokudera kesal, "tetapi tetap saja aku tidak suka melihat senyumannya…"

"Hayato-dono, apakah ingin kubuatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan?" saat sadar tiba-tiba saja gadis android itu sudah ada di depannya dan membuat Gokudera menjatuhkan minuman kalengnya karena gugup.

"Ti—tidak usah, aku tidak lapar—" lucu, karena setelah ia mengatakan itu suara perut Gokudera terdengar nyaring menandakan hal yang bertentangan dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Hening sejenak, hingga pada akhirnya sang android berbalik dengan tenang.

"Akan kubuatkan sesuatu," Gokudera tampak kesal dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, "dimana aku bisa menemukan dapur, Hayato-dono?"

"Ah, akan kuantarkan…"

…

Pada akhirnya Gokudera tampak menatap punggung gadis yang masih memakai kimono putih itu. Duduk di kursi yang ada di dapur markas Vongola—ia hanya bisa diam sementara gadis itu memasak untuknya.

'_Ia adalah android—tetapi, darimanapun ia terlihat seperti manusia…'_ jarak mereka yang tampak sangat dekat membuat Gokudera bisa menyentuh tubuh android itu. Dingin dan tidak memiliki kehangatan seperti manusia normal, saat mencubit punggung gadis itu, kulitnya lebih tebal daripada kulit manusia normal, _'tidak menyangka kalau ia adalah robot—terlebih robot yang dibuat saat zaman primo…'_

"Anda sangat mirip dengan pendahulu anda Hayato-dono," Gokudera melepaskan tangannya dengan segera dan menatap gadis itu, "anda pernah bertemu tidak langsung bukan?"

"Begitulah—yang kau maksud adalah G bukan?" gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali memasak untuk Gokudera, "kau mengenalnya?"

'_Pertanyaan bodoh—tentu saja ia mengenalnya, kenapa malah menanyakan hal itu!'_

"Begitulah—master memerintahkanku untuk lebih sering bersama dengannya," Gokudera mendengarkan nada gadis itu yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. Berbalik dan memberikan sepiring ramen di depan Gokudera yang tampak tidak tertarik untuk makan dulu, "G-dono adalah orang yang paling berharga untuk master—dan ketimbang melindunginya, ia lebih menyuruhku untuk melindungi G-dono…"

"Siapa mastermu?" Gokudera mematahkan sumpit dengan giginya dan mulai memakan ramen yang ada di depannya saat itu.

"Asari Ugetsu-sama," perkataan gadis android itu sukses membuatnya tersedak. Gadis itu mengatakan G adalah orang yang paling berharga bagi masternya—Asari Ugetsu.

"Ma—maksudmu dengan berharga tadi?"

"Sama seperti yang anda rasakan—" melancarkan senyuman kembali, Gokudera tampak terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu, "—saya akan membereskan bahan-bahannya dulu…"

Gokudera masih memakan ramennya sambil melihat gerakan dari gadis itu.

"Nadeshiko—" gadis itu berbalik saat Gokudera memanggil nama itu.

"Maaf?"

"Tidak enak kalau kau tidak memiliki nama seperti sekarang—" Gokudera menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuknya, "—orang Jepang sering mengatakan kalau gadis yang sempurna dari perilaku dan juga penampilannya yang sopan sebagai Yamato Nadeshiko bukan? Aku akan memanggilmu Nadeshiko—hanya karena aku tidak ingin merasa risih karena tidak bisa memanggil namamu…"

…

"Saya akan senang menggunakan nama itu Hayato-dono," dengan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya, membungkuk hormat kearah Gokudera.

…Tsuna's Side…

"A—aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu," Tsuna tampak mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saat gadis yang mirip dengan Mukuro dan juga Spade itu tampak duduk tenang di kursi yang ada di ruangannya saat ini.

"Nfufufu~ aku adalah robot decimo—apakah kau fikir aku butuh minum?" Tsuna tampak terdiam dan ingin rasanya membenturkan kepalanya karena mengatakan hal yang seharusnya sudah ia sadari jawabannya. Pada akhirnya ia berjalan dan duduk berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

…

Suasana hening itu malah membuat Tsuna tidak tenang. Menatap kearah mejanya yang masih memiliki sisa laporan semalam, entah kenapa untuk kali ini Tsuna sangat bersyukur kalau masih ada laporan di ruangannya. Dengan segera ia berjalan dan mengambil salah satu laporan disana.

"Kau mirip dengannya—"

Tsuna mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah gadis yang sosoknya tampak mirip dengan gadis berusia 15 tahun itu.

"—Giotto…"

"Ah, bagaimanapun ia adalah kakek buyutku—tentu saja aku mirip dengannya," tersenyum dan kembali berkutat dengan laporan yang ada di tangannya.

"Benar-benar mirip—" berjalan dan mendekati Tsuna yang menyender di meja saat itu. Dan saat Tsuna sadar gadis itu mendekat, ia sudah berada di depannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja di sekitar Tsuna, "—wajahmu," Tsuna bisa merasakan suara itu sangat dekat dengannya—dan wajahnya seketika itu merah padam, "—dan juga kenaifanmu…" berbisik di telinga Tsuna yang sudah menutup matanya erat—dan mengecup pipinya.

Tsuna tampak terkejut dan menatap kearah gadis itu yang tersenyum dan menjauh darinya, berbalik dan kembali berjalan duduk di kursi meninggalkan Tsuna yang mulutnya terbuka dan menyentuh bagian yang ia kecup.

"Ah decimo—" senyuman itu lagi—kearah Tsuna yang masih melamun yang pada akhirnya tersentak dan mengangguk, "—aku bohong, sebenarnya aku bisa saja minum kok, walaupun tidak berpengaruh pada stamina atau apapun. Nfufu~"

"A—aku akan membuatkan cokelat hangat kalau begitu," dengan segera meletakkan laporan di tangannya dan berjalan cepat menuju ke mini bar ruangannya membuat cokelat hangat. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama sebelum ia kembali dengan dua buah cokelat hangat. Menatap kearah gadis yang duduk sambil memangku kakinya dan membaca buku di sana.

"Wanita dengan bikini—lalu ada juga yang memakai pakaian sailor," mendengar perkataan itu membuat Tsuna menoleh dengan cepat untuk menyadari kalau majalah yang dibaca adalah majalah orang dewasa—oh bukan Tsuna yang membacanya. Bagaimanapun bos kita yang sang uke masih memiliki jiwa innocent untuk membaca hal seperti itu.

"HUWAAA! Ja—jangan membacanya!" Tsuna dengan cepat merebutnya walaupun lebih cepat gadis itu yang langsung menghindarkannya. Menarik tangan Tsuna dan memeluknya sambil mengusap rambut cokelat Tsuna dan menaruh kepalanya diatas kepala Tsuna, "e—eh…"

"Benar-benar lembut—" gadis itu tersenyum dan masih mendekat erat Tsuna, "—kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Giotto…"

…

"Kau—" Tsuna membiarkan gadis itu mengusap dan mendekapnya, "—dekat sekali dengan Vongola Primo eh?"

"Aku—pernah tidur dengannya," mendengar hal itu membuat Tsuna mundur dengan cepat dan menutupi mulutnya dengan wajah memerah. Terkejut dengan ekspresi Tsuna, gadis itu tampak terdiam sebelum pada akhirnya tertawa—sangat mirip dengan Mukuro, "nfufufu~ aku hanya bercanda decimo…"

'_I—ia benar-benar mirip dengan Mukuro,'_ wajah Tsuna memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu yang mengambil cokelat hangat dan meminumnya layaknya manusia biasa, _'tidak tampak seperti android—'_

"_He loves him—_" tidak seperti saat SMP, semenjak menjadi Don Vongola, mendengar dan berucap bahasa Italia dan Inggris bagi Tsuna adalah seperti berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang, "_even he said that he love lady Ellena, he knew his heart tell him that he loves him—he love the people that he hates so much…_"

"Pada akhirnya—apa yang terjadi…?"

"Sampai akhir hidup Giotto, aku selalu ada di sampingnya," tidak menatap Tsuna dan tampak menatap cairan cokelat itu, "dan sampai saat itu, master tidak pernah sama sekali mengatakannya—bahkan bertemu sekalipun…"

…

"Apakah ia menyesal?"

"Data-data menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak menunjukkan perubahan raut wajah—aku menyimpulkan kalau ia tidak pernah menyesalinya," gadis itu tampak tidak tersenyum dan tampak kosong. Tsuna menatap dengan tatapan sedih dan juga sakit—mengeratkan tangannya. Mungkin, situasi keduanya sama saja dengan keadaannya dan juga Mukuro.

Ia mencintai Mukuro yang membencinya—entah, apakah Mukuro mencintainya, yang dibenci olehnya? Saat nanti ia tewas, apakah Mukuro akan ada di sampingnya—walaupun bukan untuk menjenguknya?

"Renge—" gadis itu tampak menatap Tsuna yang tersenyum kearahnya, "—aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu? Tidak enak kalau sampai kau tidak memiliki nama…"

"Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang—decimo…"

…Dino's Side…

Dino pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di mansion Vongola. Tentu saja Tsuna tidak keberatan, karena gadis yang bersama dengan Dino belum sepenuhnya selesai diteliti dan mengingat ia pernah mengamuk, membuat sang Don Vongola khawatir dengan kakak seperguruannya itu. Berada di sebuah ruangan yang memang di khususkan untuk Dino saat berkunjung ke Vongola, Dino tampak duduk dan membaca laporan yang dibawa oleh Romario.

"Kau harus bertarung denganku—"

"Tidak sekarang," Dino masih mencoba untuk tenang dan berfokus pada laporannya saat gadis berambut krem itu berdiri di depan mejanya. Sudah lebih dari 1 jam gadis itu tetap saja mengatakan hal yang sama seperti itu. Saat Dino menoleh, ia menemukan sang gadis yang tampak cemberut dan menatap matanya.

'_Be—benar-benar mirip Kyouya,'_ menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan—menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di wajahnya, _'a—aku tidak boleh sampai kalah…'_

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bertarung?"

"Karena aku masih memiliki laporan yang harus kukerjakan—" Dino sedikit berbohong—walaupun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, karena ia harus mengulur waktunya, "—kenapa kau tidak menonton TV saja? Aku sudah mengajarimu cara menyalakannya bukan?"

"Bosan…" gadis itu melihat luka yang ada di bahu Dino, pada akhirnya ia hanya berbalik dan diam sambil berjongkok dan menyalakan TV, "besok kau harus bertarung denganku…"

…

Dino menatap gadis itu yang tiba-tiba menjadi anak yang baik. Menyadari kalau gadis itu menatap kearah luka Dino tadi, ia menyadari juga kalau gadis itu menghawatirkannya yang terluka. Tersenyum dan menghela nafas—ia meletakkan laporan itu dan menatap gadis itu yang sedang mencoba membenahi rambut panjangnya.

"Ceritakan—seperti apa mastermu itu," Dino yang berjalan mendekati gadis itu dengan segera membantu mengikatkan rambut panjangnya itu. Membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak tetapi rautnya langsung kembali.

"Orang yang dingin, tidak suka keramaian, dan juga tidak jujur—" membiarkan Dino mengutak-atik rambut kremnya, gadis itu menutup matanya sambil memeluk lututnya, "—ia tidak pernah bisa jujur bahkan denganku atau Primo sekalipun…"

"Kau pasti menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bertarung dengannya—" tertawa dan menatap gadis itu dari atas.

"Tidak—aku hanya menghabiskan waktu selama 1 bulan sebelum akhirnya master meninggal dunia," menghela nafas dan merenggangkan tangannya ke atas, "tetapi karena tugasnya—aku tinggal bersama dengan pria itu…"

"Pria itu?"

"Enzo Cavallone—" tidak menatap Dino yang tampak menghentikan pekerjaannya—menata rambut gadis itu, "aku bahkan tidak mengerti—perkataan dan juga raut wajahnya, semua tidak menunjukkan perubahan emosi. Perkataannya mengatakan kalau ia tidak mencintai Enzo, tetapi pada akhirnya—ia menyuruhku untuk menggantikan posisinya di dalam kehidupan bucking bronco itu…"

"Ia—mencintainya?"

"Entahlah—Enzo memang mencintai master tetapi, master tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Enzo…"

…

"Hingga akhir hayatnya, mereka berdua tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku—maupun yang lainnya," menutup mata dan bingung karena Dino tidak selesai mengatur rambutnya, "tetapi tentu saja itu bukan urusanku lagi sekarang, karena yang bisa aku perbuat hanyalah melindungi para penerus Vongola…"

"Suzume—" menatap kearah Dino dengan tatapan dingin tetapi bingung, "—kau tidak memiliki nama bukan? Aku bisa memanggilmu Suzume?"

Gadis itu terdiam—berbalik dan tidak mengatakan apapun selain dua kata.

"Hn…"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'—" Dino tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya. Menyelesaikan rambut gadis yang kini bernama Suzume itu untuk membuatnya terkejut saat melihat rambutnya yang dikepang dan diikat setengah kebelakang sementara sisanya digabungkan dengan kepangan—diikat kuda, "hehe—sudah lama ingin melakukan ini kalau saja Kyouya ingin memakai wig…"

"Jangan seenaknya mempermainkan rambut orang—" tampak aura gelap dari Suzume sebelum ia berbalik dan menatap dingin Dino, "—kau fikir aku menyukainya? Aku akan membunuhmu—Bucking Bronco…"

"E—eh…"

…Yamamoto's Side…

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup dengan keadaan ruanganmu yang seperti ini," gadis berambut magenta itu tampak menghela nafas dan menatap kearah ruangan Yamamoto yang lebih terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Yamamoto sendiri tampak tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "kalau seperti ini bagaimana kalau ada laporan yang harus kau kerjakan dan hilang?"

"Ah, benar juga—" Yamamoto dengan bodohnya menepuk tangannya dan gadis itu hanya menghela nafas. Mengambil beberapa barang dan membereskannya.

"Ini apa?" mengangkat boxer milik sang Rain Guardian dengan sebuah tanda Tanya besar imajiner di atas kepalanya, Yamamoto dengan segera menarik benda itu dan menyembunyikannya dari gadis itu yang tampak semakin bingung dengan sikap Yamamoto. Tetapi dengan segera ia melanjutkan kembali membersihkan ruangan itu hingga akhirnya bersih.

"Whoaaa, sudah lama tidak melihat ruangan ini bersih!"

"Memangnya kau sudah berapa lama tidak membersihkan ruangan ini—" tampak menatap dengan tatapan datar kearah Yamamoto, yang tertawa ringan dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Gadis itu menatap Yamamoto dalam diam—tidak mengatakan atau bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ada apa?"

…

"Tidak—" berbalik dan melihat laporan yang ada di atas meja tempat Yamamoto bekerja dengan kertas-kertas yang harus ia selesaikan, "—aku akan membantumu, dan kalau sampai kamar ini kotor lagi…"

DHUAK!

Dinding yang ada di sebelahnya tampak retak hanya dengan pukulan dari gadis itu. Tentu saja, bagaimanapun ia terbuat dari besi.

"Aku akan memastikan kau merasakan pukulan ini…"

"Ba—baiklah," Yamamoto tampak mencoba untuk tertawa meskipun ia ketakutan karena gadis itu. Gadis itu mengambil beberapa laporan dan duduk di sofa yang ada di dekat sana. Memakai kacamata, mengikat rambut panjangnya itu, "kau bisa membantuku?"

"Huh?"

"Potong rambutku—panjang seperti ini hanya akan menyusahkan," mengeluarkan gunting entah darimana, Yamamoto tampak hanya _sweatdrop_ dan mengangguk sambil mengambil gunting di tangannya dan berdiri di belakang gadis itu.

"Memang kenapa kau mau mengguntingnya?"

"Karena aku benci warna rambutku," menulis laporan yang ada di tangannya, menunggu hingga rambutnya terpotong oleh Yamamoto.

"Menurutku rambutmu indah, mirip dengan ibu Hayato," memotong perlahan rambut panjang milik gadis itu, tersenyum dan gadis itu menghentikan pekerjaannya, "aku pernah melihat fotonya…"

"Ugetsu pernah mengatakannya juga—" Yamamoto menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap gadis itu yang menyebut nama pendahulunya, "sikapmu, dan wajahmu, aku hampir tidak bisa membedakan kalian berdua…"

"Yah, mungkin memang Ugetsu-san memang memiliki hubungan denganku seperti Giotto-san dan juga Tsuna. Dojo milik ayahku bernama _Asarigumi_!"

"Sepertinya aku tahu tempat itu," tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengerjakan laporan sampai Yamamoto selesai memotong rambutnya hingga se-bahu, "terima kasih…"

Yamamoto hanya mengangguk dan menatap gadis itu, menyadari kalau ia benar-benar mirip dengan Gokudera.

"Amary—" gadis itu menoleh dan menemukan Yamamoto yang berdiri di dekatnya, "—aku boleh memberimu nama itu bukan? Amaryllis, bunga berwarna merah yang berdiri tegak, dan juga kuat—aku pernah membacanya dan itu sangat cocok dengan imejmu!"

…

"Terserah saja…"

…Mukuro's Side…

Hening…

Hanya suara angin yang berhembuslah yang terdengar saat itu. Mukuro sedang mengelap tridentnya, sementara gadis berambut kuning panjang itu tampak hanya diam dan membuat dua buah kopi hangat untuk mereka.

"Traccia…"

Beberapa saat gadis itu tidak merespon, sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Mukuro menatapnya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu—suka atau tidak…" sedikit terkejut dan pada akhirnya mengangguk pelan dan kembali pada kegiatannya. Mukuro sendiri tampak tidak melanjutkan kegiatannya dan menatap gadis itu, "Kau benar-benar seorang android?"

…

"Ya—aku adalah sebuah benda yang tidak memiliki emosi maupun perasaan," kembali dengan dua buah cangkir itu, tetapi dengan segera jatuh begitu saja saat Mukuro mendekat dan menngepungnya diantara dinding dan juga tubuhnya.

Mata heterochrome itu tampak menoleh pada mata biru milik gadis itu. Walaupun warnanya berbeda, ia sudah bisa melihat kemiripan tatapan gadis itu dengan sang Don Vongola Decimo. Mengeratkan pegangan dari trident yang masih ada di tangannya, pada akhirnya cukup beberapa detik untuk membuat ujung trident itu berada di depan leher gadis itu.

"Kau tidak merasakan apapun?"

…

Dan yang didapatkan oleh Mukuro hanyalah senyuman yang ditujukan padanya dan hanya untuknya. Meskipun dengan tatapan yang datar dari gadis itu.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?"

"Tetaplah tersenyum—" suaranya tampak berbisik, tidak ada ketakutan yang ada di dalam dirinya saat itu, "—Daemon-san tampak tidak bisa menahan diri saat mendengar Giotto-san tewas. Ia sering mengancamku, tetapi pada akhirnya ia tidak pernah bisa melukaiku…"

Mukuro menatap senyuman datar itu, mulutnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi seolah tertahan oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata.

"Apakah karena aku mirip dengannya?" keringat dingin tampak menetes begitu saja, "apakah karena aku mirip dengan Giotto-san? Dan apakah sekarang kau tidak bisa melukaiku karena aku mirip dengan Tsunayoshi-san?"

…

"Kau mencintainya bukan?" Mukuro tampak mengeratkan giginya, dan tanpa ada peringatan ia menggenggam sebelah tangan gadis itu dan menarik tubuhnya hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Tidak ada perlawanan—tidak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti dari gadis itu—hanya menerima apapun yang dilakukan oleh Mukuro.

"Mukuro?"

Suara itu tampak terdengar dan membuat mata heterochrome itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok Tsuna yang terdiam membatu didepan pintu ruangannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, dan tidak mengatakan apapun untuk merespon apa yang terlihat olehnya tadi.

…to be continue…

I-iya, tahu kok kalau ini lama *banget* tapi akhirnya bisa update juga TTwTT maaf bagi reader yang nungguin ya… *siapa yang nungguin?*

Po-pokoknya makasih buat yang review

**Yukaeri : **Yup, itu bacaannya kokoro sayangnya ini angst ._. Bahkan ga tahu bakal happy ending apa ga '3'dan S-Squalo yang bener… #plak

**Alwayztora : **ini sudah lanjut ^^

**Sparkling Cloudy Day's : **bukan Dino dong XD masa paragraph awal udah angst aja XD

**Cosplay4life : **i-ini sudah panjang kan… 4000+ kata nih '3'

**Doradora dongdong : **Ini sudah kok :D banyak kan walaupun agak melenceng ke robotnya… #plak


End file.
